


Змейка

by Avasonta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Моя маленькая змейка. Такая маленькая и хрупкая... Я защищу тебя, ведь я дал обещание твоей матери...





	Змейка

Светлая сухая чешуя приятно холодила кожу.

На детской ладошке лежала маленькая змейка, совсем недавно вылупившаяся. Она уже избавилась от непрочной скорлупы, похожей на бумагу, и потому лежала, свернувшись в несколько небольших колец. Змейка забавно водила мордочкой туда-сюда, тыкалась ею по мягким пальцам и рассматривала мир темно-зелеными глазками.

Орочимару задумчиво рассматривал маленькую змейку. Ему показалось, что под каким-то углом ее чешуя отливает голубым, и поэтому он осторожно покрутил ладонью.

Действительно, ему это не показалось. Чешуя отливала очень красивым льдисто-голубым цветом.

Змейка приподняла свою мордочку и внимательно стала смотреть на мальчика, держащего ее. Но тут она раскрыла свою маленькую пасть и… попыталась укусить его палец. Но у нее еще не было клыков, чтобы действительно прокусить мягкую кожу.

Белая змейка начала мотать своей мордочкой и так, и эдак, словно пытаясь найти то положение, в котором она сможет сделать свое дело.

Орочимару, глядя на это, мягко — почти по-отечески — улыбнулся. Его забавляла эта маленькая змейка, которую он нашел недалеко от своего дома. Хотя вообще, он наткнулся на небольшую змеиную кладку, где была только одна змея и ее невылупившийся детёныш. По яйцу было понятно, что змейка вылупится ещё нескоро — недели через три. Когда мальчик подошел к кладке, змея только устало подняла на него смою мордочку и тихо-тихо что-то прошипела.

«Защити моего змееныша. Я уже умираю… чувствую в тебе родную кровь…»

Орочимару тогда ей только кивнул и прошептал «обещаю» Он аккуратно взял небольшое яйцо и отнес его в дом.

На столе у себя в комнате он соорудил маленькое подобие гнёздышка из ваты и маленьких отрезов ткани. Потом осторожно — чтобы не порвать тонкую и хрупкую скорлупу — положил яйцо внутрь. Теперь осталось только дождаться, когда змейка вылупится.

Когда Орочимару вышел на улицу, чтобы проверить змею, он нашел только ее неподвижное тельце. Грустно вздохнув, он вернулся дом и взял небольшую лопатку. Потом вернулся и похоронил змею в углу сада.

И сейчас, глядя на совсем ещё маленькую змейку, Орочимару словно видел копию той змеи.

А ещё ему хотелось наблюдать, как она вырастет и он защитит ее, что бы ей не грозило…

Змейка, наконец, перестала пытаться прокусить его палец и теперь просто лежала, неподвижно глядя в глаза мальчику. У него они такие же, как и у нее… Такие красивые золотые глаза с вытянутым зрачком.

Орочимару осторожно поднес руку к змейка и аккуратно погладил ее по мордочке. Та проводила ею из стороны в сторону, словно была рада тому, что ее погладили.

А ещё мальчику показалось, что если бы змейка могла моргать, то она бы сейчас зажмурилась от удовольствия…

Орочимару задумчиво посмотрел на лежащую у него на ладошке змейку и сказал:

— Я знаю, как тебя назвать. Твое имя будет… Юки, — и мягко улыбн


End file.
